The Wedding Story
by SparkleLikeMillionDiamond
Summary: Tivoli's Sequel. E&B are engaged. So now they are planning the wedding, but a large obstacle is thrown their way. What happens when nothing goes right and Edward disappears?
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I've finally posted the next part in the series. (I don't know if there will be another story after this one, it just depends on well you guys review!!!) I would just like to warn you that in this one and the ones to follow (if there are ones to follow) they won't have any fight scenes or whatever. I mean yes, there will be climatic moments like problems that arise, but there isn't going to be much 'action' (in both senses.) I really hope you like please R&R. Oh and btw, I am working on another story, actually a couple of stories. One would be a trilogy (with 'fight scenes') and one would just be another fluff story. I like those!!**

Alice and I were sitting in their dining room—which they hadn't used until Edward had brought me there. Alice was drawing some sketches she thought I would like for my wedding dress and their bridesmaids dresses. Alice and Rosalie insisted that they design it instead of going to go look for one. _"There would never be one perfect enough for you." they told me._

"Oh, I'm sure if you took me to a bridal shop I could find one I liked it." I replied.

"Ok. Fine then. There would never be one perfect enough for us for you." Rosalie said with a swift downward motion of her head. It was like she nodding, but only once and then she turned back to the fabric she was looking at. "For us that would be for you. Perfect enough for you that we approved. Perfect enough..." Rosalie kept trying to figure out what she was trying to say. I simply rolled my eyes and walked away, claiming I had to go bathroom.

I did indeed go there, but not for the reason they thought. I called Edward and asked for an escape. I had told him I was miserable and he needed to come and me pick up right that second or I would die. I may have over exaggerated a little bit, but hey! it worked!

Edward was at the fabric store within five minutes. He knew Alice and Rosalie were surprised for obvious reasons. I was shocked that Alice was surprised, but then Edward had to explain to me, "Bella, you should know by now that when Alice is shopping, she doesn't think about anything else, let alone visions."

"Ha Ha," Alice said sarcastically before punching him in the left arm.

He rubbed it pretending it hurt and I looked away before rolling my eyes for the second time. "Did you need something?"

"Um, yeah, Carlisle needed to…talk to you about that… uh… thing. You know what you talked to him about the…uh…other day?" _Edward tried lie. It didn't come out very well. Which is yet another thing I was surprised at._

"Oh yes, um, about me interning at his office. Right?"

"Yes! That's it!" Edward pointed at me.

"Something fishy is going on here." Alice commented. Edward and I wore innocent expressions. That must have tipped her off. " Oh! I KNOW something's going on now!"

"What are you talking about Alice? Bella needs to go talk to Carlisle now. He said it was urgent." He nodded his head.

"Fine! That just means we get to pick out the fabric!" Rosalie added.

Edward started to pull me away, but I was simply frightened.

I started to laugh wondering what my face must have looked like. All of the sudden I heard snapping and saw Alice trying—not succeeding—to get my attention. "Huh, what?"

"Bella, have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying?" Alice asked awe-stricken.

I shrugged, "Honestly?" She nodded her head. "No."

She hesitated and then continued in her banter about my wedding. "Ugh, ok. So, I was thinking that we could do a Princess theme. Obviously Disney. I know how you love all the Princesses. So I was thinking that you could wear-".

I started shaking my head. "Whoa, no…no, no, no. That will be WAY to expensive! Why don't we do something quiet and simple?"

"Bella! How long have I known you? Tell me how long."

"I don't know 2 years?" I was worried about where she was going with this.

"Close enough. Can I do something quiet and simple? Am I a quiet and simple person?" She asked blatantly.

"No. You are not." I groaned. "You're more loud and extravagant."

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment!" She said flattered. "And if you must know why I am going through the trouble to do this wedding is we were all thinking about renewing our vows." I rolled my eyes wondering how many times Alice and Rosalie had 'renewed their vows'. "So, as I was saying. We can each wear a different Disney Princess wedding dress. I was going to have you wear Ariel's Dress. But, then I remembered that it's kinda-" I slightly raised my hand to ask a question. Alice was talking so seriously about I didn't want to interrupt her. "WHAT?!?"

"Can I ask 2 questions?" She waved her hand unwillingly. I think she was trying to make me think that I had something to do with _my_ wedding that _she_ was planning. "Are Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper and Edward ok with this idea? And I thought that wedding dresses were supposed to be white? And there are only 2 Princesses with white dresses. And last time I checked there are four of us."

"Well, if you had been listening earlier you would have had the answers to each of these questions. But, no what were you doing? Day-dreaming!" Alice was getting way into this. It was like she was overacting a monologue. "Day-dreaming! What were you thinking about? Edward? Duh, of course it was Edward. No, you know what? I don't want to know. Anyway, to answer your two questions..." She said, "Which I've already answered" she added under her breath so low that I almost didn't catch it. "First of all, Esme and Rosalie LOVE the idea. And who cares what the guys think? Anyway, so I was thinking that I would have you- AGAIN?!?"

"I'm sorry I have another question." I said shyly. Alice was really getting into this. It was kind of scary. I felt like a tiny mouse in comparison to a lioness.

"ALICE!" I heard Edward yell from outside. He was mad. Before I could blink he was standing right next to us having just crossed his arms and tapping his toes. "This is not a chance to renew vows! Especially for people who haven't even made vows!" It was like he was yelling, but without raising his voice. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but Edward cut her off. "No! I don't care! I want this day to be about Bella and I and what she wants. Not what you and Rosalie think best. I mean I have to admit you will have to push Bella now and then, but I mean c'mon! A chance to renew YOUR vows at OUR wedding?!?" Edward finished grandly. He had put his left arm across his stomach and was pinching his nose. I think he was trying to calm down.

"Well, if you would have let me finish," She began. "Or listened in your head," she added once again under her breath. "You would know that this wedding will be predominately about Bella. She is going to have the most extravagant dress of all. The fluffiest to. And the rest of us will hardly even speak." She was trying to calm Edward down.

It wasn't working. "I don't care if you all recite Hamlet or say something as simple as yes or no. This is supposed to be Bella's day! Not an excuse for you and Rosalie to get dressed up for the 100th time! Whatever Bella wants goes. Unless she's being unreasonable because of price or whatever. Plus, remember the plan?" Edward asked discreetly.

"Yes, I remember. But-" Edward was about to speak when Alice abruptly cut him. By the look on his face I knew it was not going to be good. "I think we should let Bella decide."

**A/N: Ok, I know you're probably like what?!? But, you're lucky I've even put this up. I was going to wait until I could add more, but then I thought that I should let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I have no idea if this is a good chapter, a good idea, or what. But, I need you guys to tell me if I've lost it and should just quit writing or any comments. All are welcome. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**A/N: Ok I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter! I had to write this monster paper for school and it was really hard! But, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you completely! **

**Oh I'd also like to say that you guys can do way better than the number of reviews I got last time! I think I may have to start requiring the number of reviews I need so that I can post the next chapter…**

_"Yes, I remember. But-" Edward was about to speak when Alice abruptly cut him. By the look on his face I knew it was not going to be good. "I think we should let Bella decide."_

They both looked at me. I had no idea what to do. I looked from Edward to Alice back and forth. Edward was smiling that crooked smile I loved. I knew what he wanted me to do. But, then Alice. Oh Alice was scary. She had her arms crossed and her face screamed 'you better pick me'. 

I knew Alice would forgive me if I didn't choose her. And I'm sure Edward would too. But, Edward, let's not even go there. "I'm really really really sorry. I hope your not disappointed…Alice." Edward wrapped me in his arms and whispered thank you in my ear. He then descended upstairs into his room where I assumed he'd be listening to the recording he got of me singing—which I had no idea why he even liked it considering he had millions of CD's which were much better.

"I knew it. I knew it." Alice mumbled while gathering up her sketches and tossing them to the side. She pulled out a new manila paper and started drawing.

"So, what ideas do you have now?" I asked Alice.

"My second choice. I knew you were going to pick Edward's side. I would pick Jasper's to so, I can't blame you." 

"Did I hear my name?" Jasper said walking in through the garage door.

"Yeah. We were just talking about how if she was put in my situation she would pick you over me." I told Jasper.

"Why are you so tense?" Jasper asked me.

I hadn't realized I was tense until he had pointed it out. I suddenly relaxed understanding why I was so nervous. "Well, see. Just a few seconds before you walked in Edward and Alice made me choose between each of their ideas. I chose Edward's."

"Oh, was it about the wedding?" I nodded. "Oh so we're not doing the 'renewing of the vows' thing?!? Thank god!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What you didn't want to do it?" I asked. It wasn't very shocking considering he was guy and he probably didn't even care about 'renewing vows'.

"Pft. No! Plus, I wasn't that worried about it. I had a feeling Edward wouldn't let Alice and Rosalie take this all over. I'm surprised he hasn't...forbidden them to help." He said while giving his wife a kiss and walking up the stairs.

After about 5 minutes, I put my left arm out in front of me and gazed at my amazing engagement ring. It wasn't too big—well, at least, once I came to terms with it, it wasn't—and it _definitely_ wasn't too small.

Alice looked up at me and smiled. "You really love him. Don't you?" I nodded. "Bella, I don't think you realize—" Alice was cut off by an oncoming vision. She squealed and crumpled up her current sketches.

"What Alice?!? What did you see?" I was so anxious. I knew she had seen something about my wedding.

She swiped her thumb and index finger across her lips and locked them. Which symbolized her zipping her lips. I crossed my arms and wondered if Edward saw it to. After another 5 minutes I was too curious. "Alice? This is sooo boring. Can I please go upstairs?" She looked skeptical. "Plus, I can so see some of them. I wouldn't want a sneak peek." I usually wasn't a very good liar, but I hoped this time would be different.

"Well...Alright fine!" I jumped up, but she called me back. "Wait! When I call you and I'm done you AND Edward must come down here. Because for some crazy reason he has a strong opinion about this." She noted before going back to drawing.

I nodded and ran upstairs to Edward. It was obvious that I didn't run fast enough because Edward was waiting for me at the door. I knew this because when I tripped about 3 meters outside his door—before I had even fallen halfway to the ground—he caught me. I smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked me. While he shook his head golden tendrils fell into his face. I stared in awe at how lucky I was and forgot about the reason why I came up here in the first place.

"Hmm...That's a good question. How about marry me?" I asked him. "Oh wait! You already are!" I looked up towards the ceiling amazed I could pull away from his gorgeous eyes. "I'm all out ideas!"

Edward wore a sly smile and suspicious eyes when he told me, "I think I may have some." 

Edward guided my chin and before I knew it we were lying down on his bed. He was on top of me and his right hand rested on the small of my back, but his left hand roamed from my upper thigh to my neck. Usually, whenever I needed to take a breath Edward just kissed my jaw line or collarbone. This time though he started to tickle me. And I mean really tickle. I was laughing hysterically when we were interrupted by a surprising visitor.

**A/N: Review Review Review! Without the encouragement I get from you guys I can't write! I don't have the inspiration or courage!**

**I'm also thinking about maybe changing narrators…What do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3: Accidents

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews!! Next chapter I'll start responding to them!! Sorry it took me so long to update this...I had this Monster Paper due in English it was SOOO hard!! But, I finished it and started to work on this!!   
Another thing, someone said that that was a little much for Edward and Bella to be doing. I wanted to explain. I may have written more intense than I meant it to be. It was just supposed to be an innocent E&B moment. (btw, I'm not trying to pick on you when I said that, I just wanted to provide an explanation.)**

_**Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting to write these so in case that happens again...) these characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer I only write what they do! And this applies to the rest of the story and the previous chapters.**_**  
**_  
This time though he started to tickle me. And I mean really tickle. I was laughing hysterically when we were interrupted by a surprising visitor._

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to Edward." Carlisle told us. As he spoke I jumped and fell off the bed. I was surprised Edward didn't laugh.

But, my shock vanished when Emmett walked by, "Bella you can't even go one day, one day! Without tripping or falling off something!"

"Edward!" Carlisle was getting impatient which also surprised me. He never got impatient. I guess he really needed to talk to Edward.

Edward casually got up. His jaw was clenched so I knew it wasn't good. His tenseness made me nervous and anxious.

Once Edward left my heart was jumbled. I wasn't sure what to think. Did I do something wrong? Did we have some vampire friends visiting? Or was it just a simple medical issue? Did I even have anything to worry about?

What am I saying?!? Of course I have reason to be nervous! What if Carlisle wants to postpone the wedding? What if he doesn't even want us to get married?!?

Now, that was crazy talk. He's always supported me. He seems to like me; he acts like he likes me. Maybe that's it! Maybe it's all just an act and none of them want us to get married! And they think now is the time more than ever to tell him! What if we don't get married?!?  
_  
Ok, stop being stupid Bella. _I had to keep telling myself. _Just go talk to Alice she'll tell you the truth. _

Then I remembered I couldn't go talk to Alice, because then Edward would hear everything I was telling her and everything she was telling me! At that moment, Jasper walked by.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem overly tense. And nervous. And unsure. And sad. And...I never knew someone could feel so much at one time!" Jasper told me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said not so convincingly.

"Well, just in case..." He added. I could tell he didn't believe me. He sent me a wave of calm. I assumed until he had time to talk to Edward.

With this new emotion in my system, I knew I needed to go somewhere to think. By myself, but still where someone would be able to find me. I know! I could go to the meadow.

So, I scrambled down the stairs and Alice asked where I was off to in such a rush. "I need to clear my head."

"You're spending too much time with Edward." She responded getting back to her sketches.

I grabbed my rain jacket off the hook and pulled out my keys. When, I started the engine I knew I wouldn't be able to go to the meadow because I wouldn't be able to find it. So, then I thought La Push but remembered that I'd have to talk to Jacob.

Then the best idea came to me. I'll just drive around. So, I did. I got on the main highway and just kept driving.

After much contemplating I started to ask myself: Why am I being so stupid? I have no reason to be nervous or concerned. The only thing I'm worried about is what Carlisle had to speak to Edward about. It seemed very urgent. What if it's bad news? And I'm not there to comfort Edward afterwards? That would be horrible! I have to go back to Edward's house! And fast! They could already be done talking by now!

After my revelation, I took the next exit sign and turned around. I merged on the highway and tried to go as fast as I could in my car.

I had reached the part of the highway where there was no road on either side just woods. I had always wondered what was back in there and I assumed something must have been somewhere deep in that forest. Because at that moment a woman ran out into the highway. I was in the lane on the far left, farthest from the woods. And the median was nothing more than a patch of grass.

This woman ran all the way across the highway. Or at least...she tried to. She kept tripping and stumbling and looking behind her. And was soon followed by a very angry looking man—well, I hoped it was a _human_ man. This man carried a gun and didn't exactly hurry across the highway, but took his time causing all the cars to slam on their breaks.

They ended up stopping in my lane and I was the only one in the lane. When I slammed on the breaks the force that resulted catapulted me through the windshield. I banged my head on the road and landed at the man's feet. Crying, mumbling, and my head pounding. I knew blood was gushing from my head, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and Carlisle's conversation.

**A/N: I know kinda short. You guys have been doing pretty good reviewing! But, I KNOW you can do better than that! Thanks for all my loyal readers!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Voices

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG I am so sorry! I now its been WAY to long…I don't think I want to explain it all, but the important thing is that I have finally updated…right?**

_Crying, mumbling, and my head pounding. I knew blood was gushing from my head, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and Carlisle's conversation._

I woke up in a haze I was being rushed somewhere, but I couldn't see anything. I could only hear voices. Smooth Voices. Rough voices. Panicky Voices. Shouting voices. Familiar voices. But, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I just knew they were there.

Oh no! I'm getting motion sickness…no, no, no! Bleh!

I feel better now. Wait, what's that pounding? Why is someone beating my head with a baseball bat? It really hurts. I wish they would stop. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I tried again. And again. And again.

I'm getting really dizzy, for some reason. Uh, and it's really hot in here. Wherever here is.

Oh my gosh. It smells really bad. And what's that warm liquid running down my...uh, whats it called again? Wow, I'm really weak. I can't even lift my hand to touch my what's-it-called.

Ow! Now I have a sharp pain in my arm! What is that? Oh, good. It's gone now.

But, I am getting really sleepy. Really, really, really sleepy. YAWN! I'm starting to doze off. No! I don't want to! I want to know what's going on! STOP…

**A/N: Ok, I know this is very very short. But, I just wanted to add this so ya'll knew I was updating. And, I thought this would be a good stopping point. But, don't worry after I have posted this, I am starting on the next chapter!!**

**You are probably wondering why Bella is acting so wierd, but just try and look at her symptoms and remember what just happened. And the clues I gave you...hehe!**

**Please R&R…No reviews…No new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Curiosity

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. **

_But, I am getting really sleepy. Really, really, really sleepy. YAWN! I'm starting to doze. No! I don't want to! I want to know what's going on! STOP…_

Ow! My head still hurts. And I still can't see anything. What's going on?

Wait a second…I hear more voices?

"Isabel Swan is in a coma. But, it is a coma unlike any I have seen. We have called in a neurologist and a neurosurgeon, both of whom specialize in comas, from New York. They're the best of the best. They should be here by tomorrow. I'm sure you are wondering what is so strange about her coma. Well, first of all, she never opens her eyes, but we know she can hear us at times. We know this because she responds to certain sounds and certain voices. Although, we have only logged head movements." A strange voice said that I have never heard before. And who is Isabel Swan? "Now, Mr. Swan,"

"Please, call me Charlie." Now, this man's voice was very familiar.

"Charlie, this nurse here will have you fill out her paperwork and answer any other questions you may have." The strange man said.

"Charlie, I'm going to give you a few minutes with your daughter and then I'll bring in the necessary paperwork." Another strange voice said, except this time it was a woman's voice.

"Ok, thank you." All of the sudden I felt something on my hand. I jerked it out of the way and I heard the man named Charlie sobbing right next to me. I feel bad for him and his daughter. I wish I could see what they looked like.

I heard another voice at the door and something warm touched my other hand so I did the same thing. "Charlie, is Bella ok? I came as soon as I could. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Jacob. Thank you. She's in a coma. They don't know how long it will last. They've called in some specialists. I don't know how I am going to pay for all of this." Charlie said.

"Well, I'm sure we can help pay for the medical bills. And I hear the Cullen's are loaded." I think this man's name was Jacob.

"No, I couldn't accept your help. But, I don't think your second idea will work. Edward hasn't even come by once. I've called them many times and no one answers. Now, Jacob I'm so glad you're here. I am exhausted. Could you stay with Bella until I get back? I have to go fill out some paperwork. Then, I think I will go home and shut my eyes for a bit."

"Of course, Charlie, I'd be happy to." Jacob came and sat by me. Why? I thought they were with Bella? I'm not Bella. I'm… I'm… Oh no! I don't know who I am! Maybe I am Bella! I wonder if Jacob is my boyfriend. His voice does sound sexy and deep.



OMG! It's a miracle! I can see again!

Why isn't there anyone in here? Wait a second? What am I doing? Why am I going through this odd tunnel thing? I get very claustrophobic! I wanted to kick and move and get out of this tunnel, but I couldn't. I was strapped down. Oh no! I can't even move my eyes!

After, I finished going through that narrow tunnel I saw a young woman. She called someone over and then a man came. They were both shocked. I don't know why though. I wish they would just un strap me so I could move.

Once they did, I still couldn't move. I was then moved into a room full of get well cards, balloons, and stuffed animals. There was a man in there.

"Charlie? Your daughter has opened her eyes. We're not sure if she can respond to anything, so we would like you to step out of the room while we do a few tests."

Am I really this Charlie man's daughter? Wait a second! Did he say tests? What kind of tests? Oh no! This is going to be painful.

They pinched my arm really hard and I wanted to slap the doctor's hand away, but I couldn't move. They started tickling my feet with a white feather. I wanted to laugh and scream stop, but I couldn't.

Then the nurse and doctor left the room. The Charlie person came back in moping. I followed him with my eyes. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Was there any new news?" Someone said. I assumed it was Jacob, by his husky voice.

"No, she's only opened her eyes. But, she's not responding to anything of the stimulus tests." Charlie said lowly. I wondered if Jacob could hear him.

"Oh, well she's opened her eyes. That's improvement! Right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Look I need to get some fresh air. Will you stay with her?"

"Of course Charlie, anything you want." Jacob responded.

Jacob came by and sat where Charlie was once sitting. He too grabbed my hand. He gave it a kiss. He was giving off so much heat it was almost unnatural. And at that moment I knew he must be my boyfriend. But, I still wondered who this Edward Cullen person was. This name sounded so familiar. Maybe my brother-in-law? Do I even have any siblings?

"Bella, they say people in comas can hear when people talk to them. And, if you can hear me I just want to let you know that I'm here, Bella. I'm not leaving. That jerk hasn't even come by to see you. Bella, why can't you get it through your head that I am here for you! And I love more than him! I can do so much more for you than that Cullen!" Jacob said harshly. If I could have flinched I would have.



But, let me put this together. So, I'm with this Edward. But, Jacob loves me too. Do I love Jacob? I haven't seen this Edward, but I don't see why I'm not with Jacob. He's so sweet and kind. And my so-called boyfriend hasn't even come to see me for…for…How long _have_ I been in this hospital?

**A/N: Hmm…where's Edward? Why isn't he here? And will Bella ever remember him?**

**Now, I know I posted 2 chapters for this story in one day...But, I wanted to give you guys something to go on. Don't forget to review! Until I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter and 3 more reviews on the previous chapter then the next chapter won't be up. And trust me, you want the next chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flowers

**ThA/N: I have decided that since I failed to update for so long (because of personal things in my life) I will give you this update without the number of reviews I would like. I know some of you are bitter because of that, but you must understand that I had some terrible things happening that delayed me from updating. I hope that this extra long chapter will make it up to you**

**Also, many of you have told me that you were confused. If you don't understand something PM and I will answer your questions! Guaranteed! (unless it gives something away..but I'll answer them as best as I can!!)**

**I would also like to thank my wonderful Beta for helping me work out the kinks and details of the rest of the story! It wouldn't be half as good without her! She doesn't have a fanfic account yet, but as soon as she does I will let you know! I have read some of her stuff and let me tell…It's different from mine, but much better!!**

**P.S. For those of you who read Tivoli!, I will soon be adding the pictures of the fish on my profile for you to see! If you would any other pictures, please let me know!**

**Thank you so much**** for all of your support and now on with the story!!**

_Let me put this together. So, I'm with this Edward. But, Jacob loves me too. Do I love Jacob? I haven't seen this Edward, but I don't see why I'm not with Jacob. He's so sweet and kind. And my so-called boyfriend hasn't even come to see me for…for…How long __have__ I been in this hospital?_

"Ok, I'm getting tired of this. I'm not paying you both to just look at my daughter. All you have been doing for days is come in once a day and look at her. That's it just look. You've been worried about other patients when my Bella is the reason you came here in the first place! I'm tired of it! Do something! Or at least tell me something! Will I ever get her back or is it a hopeless cause? I want to know!" Charlie screamed at someone I didn't know who or where they were. So, I turned my head and looked to where I thought the door was and I saw two men, doctors I assumed, shocked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm sure you know that Isabella is a special case. We have both never seen anything like this." The taller, leaner one said. He looked very familiar. He was very pale, but it was odd, because he had olive skin. Typically, olive-skinned people were dark, but he wasn't. His hair was a dirty blond. Almost like it was brown, but he died it blonde and then never touched up the roots. His voice was bizarrely smooth. It was like honey—that is if honey could make a sound.

"Well, how about running tests? Or learning more about her?"Charlie wondered.

"It is too dangerous to run very many tests with her in this fragile condition. We don't know what to do or how to do it or anything about it. This is all so confusing to us." The same unusual doctor said.

"Dr. Berkeley, you are scaring the man! I personally think that Bella will be just fine in time. Just the fact that she turned her head towards Dr. Berkeley and me proves that she hears every word we are saying! And! And, that her brain is starting to send impulses to the body, which is a scientific breakthrough. We have never seen someone in this kind of coma open their eyes and move their head. The thing that is odd is that she doesn't respond to anything we say which proves she is still in a comatose state. We will try our hardest to figure out how to get her out of this." The short, plumper one said. He looked more normal. He may have been short and fat, but oh well. He had very shaggy red hair. I could tell that he was Irish. His skin was very pale with the reddish tint. Nothing too abnormal except for the thick Irish accent.

"Do I have your word, Dr. Orion?"

Dr. Orion hesitated a little bit, but he eventually replied. "Yes, you do," and he shook Charlie's hand. The two doctors left and Charlie looked relieved. A few minutes after they left a woman came running in.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry it took me so long to get here! Phil and I were away at a game and I only just received your messages! How is she doing?" The woman said. She came up to me, held my hand, and started stroking my hair.

"She's doing better than before. She has started moving her head. They say that she can hear us and see us and everything." Charlie said morbidly.

"Are you sure? You look upset." she inquired.

"Renee, I don't know what to do. Bella has been in here for 5 days and I can't afford much more hospital care. They say that she gets better every day, but I can't see it. She looks the same every time I come in here." Charlie said burying his head in his hands.

"Charlie, it's ok. I can help with the bills. The Cullen's will help. She's my daughter too you know." So, this is my mother. I am so confused why are these people so obsessed with the Cullen's helping? This Cullen hasn't even come by to see me. He's obviously not helping.

"You're right. I will need your help. Thank you for offering it."

"You are quite welcome. Where is Edward anyway?" Renee asked.

"He's not here." Charlie seemed frustrated.

"What do you mean not here?"

"I mean I haven't seen him at all at this hospital. I've left many messages and I've gotten nothing. Look I have to go home get some sleep and go to work tomorrow. Will you stay with her? Jacob will come by soon enough so you can go to your hotel and get some sleep." Charlie said moping away.

I am causing so much despair. I need to figure out how to get out of this coma. I hate causing people pain. But, how am I going to get myself out of this?

"Bella, please. I love you so much. I don't like seeing you in this…erm…condition. It scares me. Bella, please! I know you can hear me. Please come out of this coma!" She was sobbing now. "I know you can. You're strong. Forget that Edward hasn't come to see you. I've told you all along he wasn't the best for you. Now, that Jacob. He's a good guy. I really think you reconsider him." A few minutes later after she gathered herself. "I wonder…" Renee left my bedside and went to the door. She waved at someone. A nurse walked in. Oh no, what was my mother going to do. She is always causing trouble. OMG! I remembered something! I've remembered her. Yes, now I remember. She was always the child and I was always the parent. YES! "Is it possible that she could have memory loss?"

"I'm not sure. When I see one of her doctors, I'll send one of them in." She assured my mom.

"Ok, thank you." Renee told her.

Ok, now back to my memory. I do have memory loss, but I'm starting to remember. Maybe I need to remember everything and then I can come out of my coma. Yes, that's what I need to do. Ok, so first I need to remember where I am. I look towards the window and see clouds, lots of them. Oh yes! I am in Forks! Because my mom married Phil and she wanted to travel with him. So, I came to live with my father, Charlie, in Forks.

Now where do Jacob and Edward fit in to this mix? Hmm…Maybe…No…Or perhaps…Huh-uh…Oh I know…Nope…Is it…no that's not it either.

Gee, all this remembering stuff is making me tired. I think I'll sleep on this new found knowledge. Maybe that will help me.

I started blinking my eyes and woke up. I looked around the room and saw a very dark, tall man. He looked a little scary. What was he doing here? He was sleeping. Well, more like snoring. I don't know how people can snore and sleep at the same time. He had long, black, shaggy hair and he was very dark skinned, kind of like a native American.

Ow! My back is sore. I decided to crack my back. I soon discovered that I could move! This was great. I wondered if I could talk. So, I decided mutter a small "hi." I could talk. But, I awoke the tall man.

He blinked his eyes and looked at me. "Bella! Your awake!" This was Jacob! I could recognize his voice. "Can you hear me Bella?"

"Yes, I've been able to hear this whole time. What did you think I was deaf or something?" I asked him

"Well, no. But, you were in a coma, caused by a car accident. You remember that don't you?"

"I knew the coma part, but not the accident part." He looked confused. "I could hear all of you this whole time. When I first saw you sleeping over there, I was kind of scared. But, then you talked and I realized you were Jacob." I felt blood rushing to my cheeks.

"You mean you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Jacob looked…No, it couldn't be…Maybe it's the angle. But, he looked almost, well, happy.

"I can remember a few things like why I'm in Forks and who my mother is and stuff like that, but nothing major no." I said skeptical.

"Oh, then I guess you don't remember that we were in love with each other." He said and looked down, fidgeting with his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I don't..." I felt so bad for causing him pain.

"Well, you and I used to go fishing together with Charlie and my father, Billy. Recently, when your boyfriend broke up with you we started hanging out. And hit it off right away. We started falling in love with each other. I remember you saying that you could imagine us having kids and them running and playing out in the backyard. But, I guess that doesn't matter now."

I did start to remember thinking about that. That would be nice. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. "Oh, now I remember! But, who's this Edward people keep talking about? I was under the impression that he was my boyfriend."

"Well, he was. But, then he broke up with you and it broke your heart. You came crying to me for help and that's when the sparks flew. Literally." I wondered what he meant about literally. He must have seen the confusion on my face, because he answered it. "What I mean is: you and I fixed up some motor bikes and I taught you how to ride them. When you first went riding, you went so fast that you caused friction between your tire and the ground and sparks flew." He and I both laughed. I enjoyed hearing these memories.

"Tell me some more about us. This is very comforting. I want to know more." I asked eager.

He smiled, his smile going from ear to ear, which was so cute. He started to talk about a cliff diving accident. It was so cute that he saved me. He seemed protective, but I didn't mind. We must have listened to these stories for hours, but eventually a woman came in to the room.

She was tall, skinny with brown hair. She looked beautiful. It was my mother. "Oh Bella! Your finally awake! I'm so happy to see your gorgeous blue eyes! Nurse! Doctor! Doctor…um…O'Reilly! No, that's not it. Dr. Birkenstocks! Wait no...that can't be right. Oh yes I remember! Doctor Orion! Doctor Berkeley! Come quick!" Immediately the strange looking man rushed in, Dr. Berkeley. Soon after, the fat one came in panting and sweating.

"What…Is…It…Is…Something…Wrong…Maam?" He choked the last word out, holding his throat.

"No not at all! Something completely right actually!" I smiled at my mother's words. "It's Bella! She's awake! She's talking and responding and everything! Here take a look!"

Dr. Orion stood up straight—he had been previously leaving over on his knees—as if he was never panting. He walked over to my bedside and gave me the usual check-up. Checked my breathing, examined my eyes, ears, nose, mouth. I had to say "Ahhhh," and stick my tongue out. He took my blood pressure and heart rate manually, disregarding the monitors. Finally, after what seemed like ages to me, said "Well, unless Dr. Berkeley has something he would like to add. Bella's vitals are all well and accounted for. Luckily, she suffered no broken limbs or injuries. We'll keep her overnight just to make sure everything is alright, but tomorrow she can leave. Of course you or your husband—"

"Oh, he's not my husband." My mom cut him off and muttered.

"Well, you or her father, I assume, will have to sign the necessary paper work." My mother nodded and Dr. Orion and the nurse left us to be alone. While Dr. Berkeley lingered. As if waiting for something to click with someone. I looked to Jacob and his eyes narrowed. Dr. Berkeley immediately left scrunching his nose.

After several tests and walks around the hospital, I was exhausted. I wanted go to sleep and never wake up. Ok...so...maybe, that was an exaggeration.

My mom came and gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered good night in my ear. Charlie gave me an awkward hug and waved goodbye at the door. Finally it was Jacob's turn, he said he was so happy I was awake and that he would be back tomorrow to take me home. After a goodnight kiss, we both said sweet dreams and I dozed off before I could see him leave.

I woke up the next morning to find my things packed. My mom was sitting in the chair, obviously waiting for me to wake up, but she had dozed off herself. "Oh good, Bella. Your awake! I'm going to step outside. Change into the clothes I've laid on that chair and we can leave." She told me and walked to the door. She opened the door and then right before she closed she waved and I saw a tear slide down her face.

I got up, yawned, stretched and walked over to find jeans and a deep blue shirt. It looked so familiar, as if it had some sort of special meaning. I changed into the clothes and looked at the mirror. I looked like a mess. My eyes searched for a hairbrush and finally found a travel case right next to where the clothes had been. I opened it to find a tooth brush, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, and a hairbrush. I walked to the bathroom and discovered a shower. I decided I needed one, not knowing how long I had been in the hospital bed. I warmed it up to the appropriate temperature and got in.

When I got out, I brushed my teeth and hair. Then, tied my long brown hair in a ponytail. After I was all ready, I had one last look around the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I saw in the corner a bouquet of the prettiest flowers—with a note that had to be the most elegant handwriting on it I have ever seen—_they are, not only, beautiful like you, but smell like you too_. I smiled and wondered who they could be from. Jacob would have said something as would Renee and Charlie wouldn't be that thoughtful. I pondered for a moment and couldn't think of anything. So, I took them out of the room with me.

"Who are the flowers from?" Renee asked me.

"I'm not sure." I told her.

"Well, wasn't there a note?"

I considered telling her, but it seemed so private that I didn't want to share my secret. "No, it didn't."

"Hmm, that's odd. Well, at least someone is thinking about you." She laughed. I smiled, but once again felt my face going red.

She took me to Charlie's car. I had almost forgotten he was a police officer. I got in with Renee and we rode to the house.

**A/N: Sorry, no cliffhanger here. But, the next chapter will have a HUGE cliffhanger. By the way, there is a reason why she knew what the doctors and her mother looked like, but not Renee. But, I can't tell you that right now, because it would give away the explanation. Sorry…hehe. If you have any questions. Any at all, feel free to ASK! and I WILL answer! I have left you guys hanging for way to long!!**

**Please, Please, Please review. I won't tell you, I have to get a certain number of reviews. But, let me tell you, the reviews will motivate me to write the next chapter soon!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Visitors

**A/N: Sorry. It took me longer than I expected to write this chapter. I kept writing it over and over again. I couldn't figure out how to make it work. I know it's short, but trust me it's worth it.**

**I have already started working on the next chapter so that WILL be up within the week!!**

**And for all you Jacob haters you probably won't like this chapter…until the end and the next chapter that is…hehe**

_She took me to Charlie's car. I had almost forgotten he was a police officer. I got in with Renee and we rode to the house._

When I got in the car, I noticed that neither Charlie nor Jacob were in the car. "Where's Jacob and Charlie?" I asked my mom.

"Oh they decided to stay at the house and get it ready for your homecoming." She said putting on a fake smile. She was acting very odd.

I hoped they weren't going to make a big deal about me coming home, because ok yes I survived a car crash, but people do that kind of thing all the time. Or at least I think they do.

Before I couldn't remember what Charlie's house looked like, but as soon as we pulled into the driveway I recognized it. I got out of the car and Renee looked worried, "Don't worry. I am perfectly capable of walking to the front door." I assured her.

When I walked to the front door I heard screaming. Charlie angrily told someone, "You have to tell her! You can't just leave her in the dark here!"

"What do you expect me to do? It will kill her! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Jacob yelled back.

I opened the door after a minute of silence and Charlie rushed to me with open arms. "I'm glad your home kiddo." He said like the previous conversation had never happened. I glanced at Jacob and saw staring at the floor. He was very red and looked very angry.

After Charlie's hug, I walked over to Jacob and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you okay?" I whispered so that only he could hear.

He shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "What? Oh Bella! Your home!" He said leaning down to give me a kiss.

"I am. I'm so happy to be out of that stuffy old hospital." I told them all.

Finally, I started to look around. I saw a _Welcome Home_ banner draped across the low ceiling cards laying on the kitchen table with dinner all prepared. I was relieved that I didn't have to cook dinner.

I walked over to sit down, "I'm starving." I said.

"Me too. Let's eat." Jacob agreed.

Charlie and Renee came to join me and Jacob at the table.

After spooning the spaghetti out, We each had an even amount of spaghetti on our plate except for Jacob's plate. His looked like our 3 plates combined. "Jake, a little hungry?"

"You have no idea." We all chuckled and dived into our plates.

There wasn't much dinner conversation. Everyone was too hungry to talk. Surprisingly enough, Jacob finished at the same Charlie, Renee, and I did, even after having a 2nd and 3rd helping. Well, there wouldn't be anything left to freeze.

"Bella, before we…um…dive into dessert," he said looking at Jacob. "I need to ask you a few police questions."

"Charlie, don't you think that can wait?" Renee asked annoyed.

"Well, I just want ask her and get it over and done with." He replied equally irritated. "Bella, do you remember anything about the accident? Anything at all?" He asked me.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't say that I do." I responded upset that I couldn't give him any more information. "Well, now that I think about. I vaguely remember a man standing over me. I couldn't really make out his face because I was looking into the sun. All I remember about him is that he seemed tall and lean and he had dirty blond hair." I told him. I paused several times while telling them this.

"Well, now that that's over with—" Renee said as she got up to get the dessert. But, when she looked over at the counter she started laughing and shaking her head. Charlie and I looked over to find Jacob three-quarters of the way through the chocolate cake. We all started laughing hysterically.

Jacob finally looked up and said with a mouth full of chocolate cake, "What?"

"Don't worry…I bought another one." Renee said between giggles.

She went into the fridge and pulled out an identical cake…well, it would have been identical if Jacob hadn't eaten most of the other one.

Renee cut all three of us a piece of cake, but Jacob just brought what was left of the other one over and finished eating it.

After we had finished eating cake, I looked towards the middle of the table and saw the three cards I had seen earlier, except this time I noticed they were each addressed to me.

I picked up the first one; it was pink. I could tell it was from my mother because of the nice calligraphy on the front. Although, something was telling me that I had seen prettier handwriting before.

I opened it and read:

_Hope today finds you feeling much better_

_Sending you sunny smiles, warm wishes, and healing thoughts_

_ I'm so happy you are well sweetheart. I love you. Remember I'll always be here for you._

_Love, MOM XOXOX_

The next one I opened was in a purple envelope. My name was written in small, all caps letters. I could tell it was from Charlie:

_I'm always here for you._

_I'm very happy you are feeling better._

_ Charlie_

I saved the best for last. It was from Jacob in very messy handwriting:

_How do you mail a hug?_

_Wanted to send you something to make you feel better. But how do you mail a hug? _

_ I'll just give you one instead._

_ P.S. I love you, Bella. –Jacob_

I turned to Jacob. He stood up, walked over to me, and wrapped me in his arms pulling me out of my chair. "Jacob…I can't breathe," I told him and he let go of me.

"Bella, I think you should go up to your room and get some rest. Jake why don't you help her." Charlie said. Charlie eyed Jacob as if trying to remind him of something.

Jacob nodded. "Ok. C'mon Bella." Jacob grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

Once we arrived at my room I sat down on my bed leaning my back against the wall. Jacob was sitting in the rocking chair across the room. I started to stare at him wondering why he was so upset. I mean he just looked down. Not down as in he was looking to the floor but down as in he was sad.

All of the sudden he was as alert as a fox. He sat up straight and it looked almost as if he was sniffing. Then he relaxed and came over to sit by me on my bed. He took my hand in his and said, "Bella, there's something I have to tell you. And I'm not exactly sure how to say it. I know that after I tell you, you will shun me for the rest of our lives. Not that I don't deserve it, but I just…" He looked ashamed as he continued. "You need the other choice. I don't want to force you to love me." I began to speak, but he cut me off. "No, let me finish. I want to know that you would pick me. I don't want to think 'what if?' anymore."

I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I would pick him, but I wanted to him to finish. So many questions were running through my mind that I thought it best to let him continue. "Remember when I said that Edward broke up with you and then we started falling in love?" I nodded. "While that is the God-honest truth, I've left out a few crucial details." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What could he have left out that was so important?

"You see, Edward did break up with you and we did start to fall in love. But, he came back and you and I never had a chance. I knew that you were madly in love with him. It's just so hard, because I know you could feel that way about me, if only you gave me the chance. So, after he came back, you dropped me like…well…I'm too upset to think of any good similes right now, but you get the idea. Then, you went on a trip to Europe and got engaged to him. I could that you were happy. Happier than you were when you with me, but it was just so hard to let you go." I could tell he had more to say, but I knew it was hard to say it, so I didn't interrupt.

"After that, I didn't know what to do. As soon as I heard that you had gotten in a car accident I came as soon as I could. I was so worried, then I heard that that Cullen hadn't shown up and my anxiousness turned into happiness. It fell into place perfectly. That is until…" He trailed off. I could tell he was done. But, until what?

"Until what Jacob?" I asked him. He looked toward the window and I saw a figure there.

Someone was tapping on the window. My body and brain were telling me to scream, but my heart was saying that everything was going to be just fine. I looked between the man at the window and Jacob. Jacob didn't look like he was going to help him in so I went over to the window.

When I opened it, my eyes widened with shock at the face staring back at me, "Edward?"

**A/N: Ok, I know a little short. But, don't we all love cliffies?? Once again, any questions just ask…and have you noticed my little subtle hints throughout the last couple of chapters??**


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

**A/N: I promised it'd be up by the week and I know it's Sunday. But, hey. It could be the end of the week!! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you so much to those who review my story! I love reviews!**

_When I opened the window, my eyes widened with shock at the face staring back at me, "Edward?"_

I don't know how I remembered him at all. I mean I didn't even recognize my own mother. Yet when I stared at my true love I knew who he was and suddenly I remembered everything. All of the sudden my eyes started watering and I had to turn to my pillow.

Since I had remembered everything, I recalled why I got in the car accident, because I was worried about Edward. I also remembered that he never came to see me in the hospital. Although, something clicked. The flowers were from him. He always said that I smelt like flowers. But, then I started to ask myself _why send flowers if you can just come visit me?_

I immediately felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella, Bella. Calm down. What's wrong?"

The flowers made the crying stop, but my eyes were still watery. So when I looked up Edward wiped the tears away. "Why did you send me the flowers? But you never came to see me? Why Edward? Why!" I started to get angry though I didn't know why. My heart was telling me to be happy to see Edward, but I felt that I should be upset or angry. "What happened? What did Carlisle need to talk to you about? Is everything alright? What did I miss? Oh Edward, I missed you so much!" I threw my arms around his neck and gave him an urgent kiss.

He pulled away and chuckled. "Oh, Bella. Where do I begin? I have an explanation for everything." He said suddenly not amused, but looking down ashamed.

"How about you start from what Carlisle wanted to talk to you about?" I suggested.

"Ok, but first…" He trailed off and looked towards Jacob who kept clenching and unclenching his fists. This was very hard for him I could tell, but I had almost forgotten he was even here. "I think it's time for you to leave." Edward rubbed his temples. He was reading Jacob's mind. "I understand." He nodded his head. "Yes. You are right about that part." Edward all of the sudden looked furious. "It's been taking care of. Now just go!"

It looked like Jacob was having a hard time keep his composure. "Bye, Jake. I'll call you." I said as he slipped out the door.

"Where were we?" He asked as he had gotten off the bed in his fit of rage. He laid back down with me. I intertwined our fingers as he spoke. "Oh yes. I remember. I was just about to tell you what has happened in the last few days. Well, if you're sure you want to know." I nodded.

He began, "Well, as you know, Alice has been keeping an eye on the Volturi for me and it seemed as though they were expecting us. Alice looked into the future already knowing that we had no intention of going to see them and the scenario was…disastrous. That is what Carlisle needed to speak to me about. Of course I had already seen it in Alice's mind, but didn't want to say anything to alarm you. Then, Alice came in to talk to us about our plan and I told both of them that there was no way I was ever leaving you again. So, Alice reminded me again of what would happen if we didn't go. And I just couldn't let that happen."

Edward looked so stressed. I almost wanted to tell him that it didn't matter. I was just glad here was here. But, to me it did matter. "When Alice had told me you left I went to find where you had gone and luckily, we used the same highway. I smelt you and was immediately on my way to the hospital, when my phone rang. It was Alice. She told me that I shouldn't go to see you, because you weren't awake yet. I told her that she should have known that wouldn't stop me. After about 5 minutes of vampire-fast arguing, I agreed to come home and work out the plan."

He paused for a second. He looked like he was criticizing himself for leaving me here. But, I am perfectly fine now, so I don't see what the big deal is. He started pinching his nose. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up into my eyes. He wasn't dazzling me…well, I mean he was dazzling…but, I could still think. I saw beyond his carefully constructed façade and I saw heart-wrenching sadness and surprisingly, anger. But, anger at what?

He continued, "Esme convinced me that it was better if we went while you were in the hospital. Alice saw that you would be ok and begrudgingly, I went to Volterra. When we got there Aro was wondering why Alice's vision hadn't come true. Why you were still a human. We explained to him that you would soon be one of us and he studied my expression. After shaking, my and Alice's hand he let us go. Afterwards, we ran into Jane." He said the very last word with as much anger and hatred that I have ever seen anyone or thing have. "She said 'Edward, you obviously don't care too much about that pet of yours. Because if you did, you wouldn't have fallen for my little trick. Or should I say trap?' I saw her thoughts and was off immediately."

I was about to question him, but he could tell and cut me off. "I was running as very fast and hard as I could. I didn't care about my thirst. All I could think about was you and what I had seen in her mind." Edward turned his face away from me and I wondered what he was hiding. "My family wasn't able to keep up with me, but they were still close and I could read their minds. They told me it was faster by plane and I knew they were right, but it I also knew it would make me feel so much better if I was running to find you. Then, I saw what Alice had just seen if I decided to keep running. I fell back and ran to the nearest airport for I was already out of Italy."

He paused once again, but turned his face back towards me. "Bella, I am so happy that you are here with me." He gave me the most passionate kiss he ever has. It was urgent yet hesitant, confident yet timorous, aggressive yet still soft. I was alarmed, but immediately responded with as much love and passion that I had in me. He broke our kiss, but held my face in his hand and looked deeply in my eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." I told him.

"When I got back to Forks. I called the closest florist to the hospital and told them to send you those freesias." He inclined his head towards the flowers I had on my desk. "I told them that I would pay them as much as they wanted to deliver them right now. They obliged. But, by the time I got to the hospital you were already gone." His hand left my face and he stood up and walked to my window.

"I stayed in your hospital room and breathed in your lingering sweet scent. At that moment, Dominic," he growled the name, "walked in. He told me that you had left. I was too late. You were gone. He told me. He said you had left with some kid named Jacob. I asked him what he was talking about and why he was here. He told me his name was Dominic, Dominic Berkeley." I gasped at the name.

"Edward," I stuttered. "That's my doctor's name."

"I know, Bella. That's what frightens me. He was so close to you. So close to killing you. But, he didn't. He had very strict orders to wait for me. He told me that Jane had devised a very devious plan. She sent Dominic here to take care of you. He caused the accident on the highway. It was him who put you in the 'coma'. That's why there were no witnesses. He made sure they were all dead, before he called the police to report the accident. His power is to cause short term paralysis. But, he also said that the fact that his power only lasted 15 minutes he needed a way to stay near without causing suspicion. So, he went to a prestigious Neurologist and killed him just in time to be sent up to Forks. He arrived at Forks Hospital where he met Dr. Orion. Since, Dominic was posed as your doctor he could keep you under paralysis for as long as he wanted."

He turned back towards and walked to the rocking chair. "Jane called him when it was time to let you wake up. He was puzzled as to why you had short term memory loss, but then he said he never kept his victims alive long enough to see the side effects." I shuddered at the thought. Edward obviously noticed. "I can stop if you want me to."

"No, I-I want to know what happened." I assured him.

"Ok, I'll keep it short. Then, he said his instructions were to kill me, because I was too much of a threat to Jane. She was worried I would take her place in the Volturi. After that, we fought and I took care of him once and for all. I came back here and found you and Jacob alone in your room. I thought maybe Dominic was right. You had moved on. Then, after Jacob had smelt me, he told me that he hadn't told you about me. I growled and he said he would. And, well, you know the rest."

I ran over to him and sat in his lap. "Oh, Edward! I'm so happy you're ok. I don't care about any of what you just told me! All I care about is you. I love you so much, Edward."

Edward looked torn. "Bella, this is what scares me. You don't care that a lethal vampire has been close enough to kill you for the past few days. I am never leaving you again, Bella. We are getting married right away and then…" He struggled with the words. I already knew what he was going to say, but I figured I'd let him tell me. "You will become one of us. I don't want you to ever be in harm's way. And if you're for sure on this decision." He looked at me and I nodded. "Then, I'll grant both of your requests. Because, it's just too hard to say to you!" He said. I smiled and gave him another kiss, but this time it was gentler. It had more tender loving care. He returned it with the same warmth.

When we both broke away, I looked at my ring finger. "Oh no, Edward! Where's my engagement ring? I must have lost it in the crash! And it was your mother's ring! Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" I started crying. I couldn't believe that had happened.

"Relax, love. You must have taken it off when you were washing your hands after you went to the bathroom, because I found laying on the side of my sink." He took it out of his pocket and slid it on my finger once more.

**A/N: I hope everything is cleared up from before. If it's not then feel free to ask me. Especially if you're still confused about something. **

**Don't worry though. There's more to come!! They haven't gotten married yet!**

**I'm planning on writing another story here shortly, but I'm not sure what to write it about. If you have any requests let me know! I think I'll go back to comedy though. This drama stuff isn't for me. **

**R&R!! You want the wedding to be good right?**


	9. Chapter 9: Knots

**A/N: Hey guys this is the last chapter in this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to write and I know I shouldn't be making excuse, but it's just really hard to write a chapter for a story that no one seems to like. So, I tried to make this extra long for those who actually do like it. But, like I said I'm done with this story after this chapter. It's reached a dead end for me. Have no fear, though, I'm working on another story that is completely different from this. And if no one seems to like it, then I'll just drop. So, you guys need to review. Also, I'm working on a oneshot which should be up soon.**

**Thanks to those who actually review and like it.**

**Here are all the pictures you need (sorry I couldn't figure out how to make it a click link):**

s331./albums/l444/cutiepatootie0814/Wedding Story/

_"Relax, love. You must have taken it off when you were washing your hands after you went to the bathroom, because I found laying on the side of my sink." He took it out of his pocket and slid it on my finger once more._

"Oh thank goodness. You wouldn't believe how much that was making my heart race. Wait, scratch that. Yes, you would." I told him. He chuckled and started kissing me. I never thought I'd do this, but I was curious. I pushed him away and asked, "Wait, Wait, Wait. I have a few questions. Like why you had to rush to the Volturi so fast. And how come they couldn't come here? What did Alice see? What went on in your life while I was miserably without you in the hospital and not even knowing that I was missing you, but still missing you at the same time?" Phew. I needed to breath. I had said that last question in one whole breath.

Edward turned away briefly not wanting to show me the expression on his face. A couple minutes later he turned back to me and said, "Love, Fiance, I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's just sit in each other's arms and cherish the moment. When we go to my house we can discuss all of this. But, I just don't see how you didn't ask the most important one." He looked deeply in my eyes and I into his. What I saw puzzled me for I saw a mix of emotions. Sadness. Anger. Happiness. Love. The last of which I could tell was strongest.

"What's that?" I was more puzzled than ever.

"Why I left you when I had promised I would never leave you." Edward said looking down.

"Edward, I love you so much and you didn't leave me. You did what you and your family thought was best. Leaving me means that you have no intention of ever returning, but you had every intention of returning and that's all that matters. Besides, I trust you." Every bit of what I told Edward was true. He looked a bit more happy, but not much.

"Bella, you have to know: they dragged me there. They made me go. I wanted to stay with you, but I just knew that I had to go, so I tried to make it as quick as possible. I was so scared when Jane talked to me and I heard her plans for you. It was horrible. She even imagined it in her mind." He shuddered. "Then, that made me think of all those images Jacob had shown me-"

I stopped him with my lips. I couldn't, I didn't want to see him in pain anymore. He pulled away. "No, I'm not done." He said and then hesitantly he began again. "I am so relieved that I got here in enough time to save you, Bella. You wouldn't believe the pain I was in just thinking about everything that could have happened to you in the time that I had been gone. " He walked over to the window. It was a dark, stormy night. I imagined that's how Edward was feeling. Depressed and Angry.

"I love you so much. No one could ever replace you. I've never met anyone like and I'll never meet anyone like you, because you are truly one of a kind. I never understood how people could love one another so deeply. I never understood how they could accept the other person's faults, but now I know how. I've realized that you like someone for the good things about them, but you love someone for the not so good or rather annoying traits."

"Oh, Edward. I know exactly how you feel. I never knew what Renee saw in Phil, but now I know that it's not what everyone sees that makes you love them. It's what other people don't see." I rushed over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and stared out the window with him.

He turned around and held my in his arms. "Bella, I promise I will never leave again even if I have the intention of coming back. I promise to take care of you."

I shushed him with my finger and whispered, "Let's save this for the wedding vows."

Edward led me over to the bed and that night won a spot on my list, my best-nights-of-life list.

Alice, of course, insisted on planning my wedding, but this time she said that she had the best idea that she knew both of us would love. She would not reveal anything whatsoever to me. She even blindfolded me when I tried on my wedding dress. I could tell Edward loved the idea, because every time Alice brought up the wedding Edward got a smug look on his face.

Alice would ask me vague questions about the wedding like, what are you favorite flowers? favorite color? She just kept overflowing with questions, but no matter how many times I tried to put my answers and the questions together I couldn't figure out what Alice was planning.

I was so happy on my first visit back to the Cullen's house. Everyone was excited to see me, even Rosalie, which surprised me. Alice had obviously seen the questions I had, because she said "Ok, everyone into the living room. Bella wants us to play 20 questions." She rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the right side of the couch with her legs criss-crossed. I sat in the middle and Edward sat on the left. Soon Esme came in and she took the chair to my right with Carlisle sitting on the arm rest. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat to my left while Jasper leaned against the wall across from me.

Each of them gave me hugs as they came in. Esme's being the most loving and Emmett's being the most bone-crushing. I couldn't wait until I was stronger than him and could give him one back. That is if Edward decides to change me. We hadn't talked about since that night back in my room when he first proposed. But, I shook my head and reminded myself _I have more important things to think about tonight._

"So, Bella. What would you like to know?" Carlisle asked me.

I started to respond, but Emmett cut me off. "Aww, c'mon. We all know she wants every single detail of our visit to the Volturi. I'm not sure why though. I didn't even get to punch anybody." He mumbled the last couple sentences disappointed.

"Wow, Emmett. You are pathetic." Jasper chuckled.

Emmett started to rise. "Now, now boys. Play nice. Right now we are answering Bella's questions. Go on Bella dear." Esme intervened.

"Thank you, Esme. As I was saying," I said eyeing Emmett and Jasper. "First off I would like to know what in the world is so important that you had to rush off to the Volturi while I was suffering from short-term memory loss."

They all shifted around in their seats uncomfortably and glanced around at each other. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Edward had his face buried in his hands. So none of us could see his expressions, but when I looked over to Jasper I saw a glint of heartbreaking sorrow. "Bella why don't we start with an easier question?" Carlisle asked me, the only one able to break the tense silence.

"Ok…" I trailed off and tried to think of an easier question. "I'm sorry. I can't think of a question that would be easier. That's mainly what they all involve." I said glancing down upset and ashamed.

"That's ok, Bella. Why don't you just list your questions for us and we will stop you when you get to an easy one ok?" Carlisle queried.

"Ok, um. Why did you go off so quickly? How come it took you so long? What did you say that made the Volturi not want to come here? Why-"

"Ah. There's a good one." Carlisle interrupted. "What we said to make the Volturi not come here. Well, we made a deal with them. Very similar to the one Alice and Aro made not too long ago. I think you know what that is. We stayed so long, because Edward didn't want to make the deal. He was very upset Alice had made it and he certainly didn't want to make it again. When we arrived there we tried to lie and say you were already one of us, but one shake of the hand got Aro thinking on the right track. So, they locked us up in the cellar for a couple days deciding what to do with us."

"So, if you were in there for so long how come Edward didn't pick up on Jane's plan?" I wondered confused.

"Jane was very careful with her thoughts. As you know most of us can be, they are very good at doing the same thing."

I could tell Carlisle was being very tricky with his words. He tried not to say too much, but enough to please me. It wasn't doing the trick, though. I wanted to know everything that went down. I knew one thing that would make them speak, but I would never ever say it, which was _Edward, you promised to never leave me, so I want to know what was so important that you had to break that promise._ I would never say that, though.

I hope Edward is still under the impression that I didn't consider it breaking the promise. I would never want to hurt him like that. I knew the moment he came back that I would never let him know how much it hurt me, how much it still hurts me, to know that he left a second time. I'm sure he had a very good reason, but I would never know that reason, because no one would ever tell me.

"Is that everything, Bella?" Esme politely asked. I simply nodded my head, because it wasn't everything, but I didn't want to say that out loud.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Edward muttered as he ran out of the house. I looked back at him longing to know what it is stirring him, but then again he was probably wondering the same thing.

"You go ahead." I heard Jasper whisper to Alice. It was only Jasper and me in the room. I wasn't scared of Jasper even after what he did a long time ago.

Jasper came and sat next to me. He took a deep breath and said, "Bella, I know how you feel. Literally, I know how you feel. You feel ashamed, I don't know why, though. You feel sad, which you shouldn't because we're back and Edward will never leave you again. But, you feel a small sliver of what you should be feeling, which is happiness and love. I don't know why you feel all these things, but I'm guessing Edward does, because he stormed out of here." Jasper looked up at me. I wasn't sure what he was getting at, but I hoped that he would get there fast, because I was about to burst out in tears.

"Ok, Bella. I'll make this short. I know that you really want an answer to your first question. Why we left in the first place. I know you know that it's because the Volturi was going to come here. Though, I also know you want to know exactly what was so bad." Jasper looked out the window at the still stormy skies. "Well, I wish I could tell you, because I think you deserve to know. As I'm sure you feel, but I can't. Edward made Alice promise to never tell anyone what she saw when the Volturi had decided to come here. All I know is what Edward felt when he knew what they were planning." Jasper looked down as if he was going to cry.

"I've never felt a vampire feel so much passion. Hate. Love. Anger. Despair. Desperation. Depression. You have to know it must have been bad or else Edward would have never left you, especially at a time when you needed him most. " Jasper seemed to brighten up a bit, but then he narrowed his eyes and lifted an eyebrow while glaring out the window. "But, whatever Alice saw, I think they intended her to see it. I have a strong war background and I know the tactics. I think they planted that vision in Alice's mind to ensure that we would come and visit them. I don't think they had the intention of ever coming here in the first place, but they knew that if Edward saw that he would come running. You see the Volturi never leave their safe haven in Italy. Only if there are vampires on the loose risking our secret. I don't see why they would come all the way here. I told Edward this, but he didn't care. He had to go." Jasper shook out of it.

"I'm sorry. But, I just thought you should know that. I got a little bit carried away. I hope that this sheds a new light on whatever it is you were thinking." Jasper said as he got up and sprinted up the stairs.

What Jasper said did shed knew light on what I was thinking. I felt horrible for what I was thinking earlier. I can't believe I ever thought such a thing. I felt like kicking myself, but I figured I would do more harm than intended if I tried. I had to go find Edward.

I rushed out the front door to see if I could find where he went, though I knew it was no use, but then I saw him sitting on the rocking chair on the Cullen's balcony. He was rocking back and forth looking at some far away object. "I should have listened to Jasper. I shouldn't have ever gone to Italy." He said so quietly I wasn't even sure if that's what he said. "I shouldn't have left you. It's just my…passion…as Jasper would call it for you is too strong. I couldn't just sit by wondering if they really were going to come." Edward motioned for me to sit on his lap. I did and he continued. "There was a glint of something I caught in someone's mind while we there. I ignored it at the time, but now that we're back I remember it and it proves that Jasper was right. They never had any intention of coming here. I was so stupid." Edward told me looking down.

I lifted his chin up to my face and stared deeply in his eyes. "You're not stupid Edward. You are one of the smartest people I know." He started to protest, but I cut him off. "I know that's not what _you_ meant, but still. You know what _I_ mean. Edward you need to get it through your head that I'm with you thick and thin. It's always going to be you. You also need to understand how to be rational when it comes to me. But, let's not talk about that right now." I said. We just stared at the magnificent sunset of all colors and I fell asleep in his arms.

It was a few weeks before the wedding and Alice was going crazy. Taking me to mystery fittings. Freaking out when someone would ask her something about the wedding. No one knew anything. Ok, scratch that everyone knew everything except me. They all knew what they were wearing, what the theme of the wedding was, whether it was a big wedding or a small wedding. Whenever I asked anyone anything they would tell me that they weren't allowed to say anything about the wedding other than that I would for sure like it.

Of course sometimes Emmett would try to tease me by saying that they were spending a fortune on the wedding or that it was a huge blowout wedding. Sometimes he would even say that the wedding was going to be in the desert so that everyone could see my fiancé sparkle. When he first told me that I believed him then I realized he was just trying to get a rise out me, which he did. I started smack him with all my might, which I knew was pointless. Edward had to eventually draw me away and I yelled to Emmett, "You just wait, Emmett. The day will come when I am stronger than you and you better hide mister." Emmett pretended to be a littl girl scared and hiding and that just steamed me up even more. Before I knew it I was upstairs in Edward's room.

"Well, Alice has left you one thing to do." Edward said. I could tell he was as surprised as I was.

"Really? And what's that?" I asked.

"You have to pick out our song. The song that we will dance our first dance as husband and wife." I started to moan and groan. "Bella, every wedding has this. Please. It means so much to me. Also, you have to pick the song that you and Charlie will dance to. I know I know. Neither of you can dance, but it also means a lot to Alice and you have to live with her for the rest of eternity. " Edward chuckled and left me to his music collection

As he was walking away I called to him, "Aren't you supposed to help?"

"Nope. Alice specifically said for it to be only you." Edward smiled his crooked smile and luckily I was close to the couch, because my knees did give out and I fell on it. I could hear Edward's musical laughter as he walked down the stairs.

Wow. Alice actually gave me something to do. I better choose wisely, because I knew this was the only thing I had a say in. I thought, at first, I would do something from Edward's time. Then, I changed my mind, because since Edward seemed to like the wedding so much, I figured it was inspired by his time as well. So, I decided to go with something more modern. I got on the computer in his room and started surfing the internet for something appropriate.

It had been almost four hours with no luck. Then, all the sudden I heard one song that I knew was perfect for Edward and me. My hope was restored and within 30 minutes I found another song that was a father-daughter song. It didn't really fit our relationship, but it was such a good song I went with it anyway.

I tried to find Alice, but couldn't find her anywhere. I bumped into Edward first. "So, what did you pick?" He asked me.

"I'm not telling you." I put my chin and walked over to a cell phone left on the counter.

"Why not?" I could tell Edward really wanted to know.

"Because. You know everything else about the wedding. You need to be surprised just like me. Even if it is only a song you don't know about." I said and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Alice. I've picked out the songs where are you?...No, but Edward is here and don't want him to know…Ok, that sounds good. I'll meet you there." I said and hung up the phone.

I walked out to my car and Edward opened the door for me. "Thank you, but that won't help your case." I told him as I shut the door and drove off. I was surprised he didn't come after me, though.

Today was the day. Ok, so not THE day, but today was the day that Alice had decided to have my bachelorette party. I was very nervous, because I had no idea what we were going to do. All I knew was that Esme wasn't coming with us, which, to say the least, scared me.

All Alice said was that we were going to get on a plane and go somewhere which made me even more scared. When she saw my expression she said, "Don't scared, silly! We won't make you do anything too bad. Plus, you want to have fun right? I mean you have to get all this human stuff out of the way!" I groaned. "But, don't worry. I've already packed for you!" That made me groan even more.

It was the day of the trip and I was saying goodbye to Edward. "You better be careful. They are both trying to keep me out of their minds. Rosalie is going through the whole Clueless movie and Alice is singing all of NYSNC's songs in her head. Oh wait. She just finished now it's the Backstreet Boys." Edward shook his head. "Good luck. Love, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Besides Alice knows what I'll do if she goes too far. Remember I still haven't gotten her that yellow Porsche."

Alice shot a death glare at Edward and I smiled. "I'll miss you, Edward. I love you. See you when I get back. If I get back." I said to Edward.

"Bella, you have to stop thinking that way it'll be fun!" Alice reassured me.

"I love you too." I gave Edward a quick kiss before i was pulled away by Alice.

I was wearing a black tank top that said Bride in pink rhinestones with a pink jacket. I saw the J on the zipper and hoped that didn't mean Juicy, but when Alice gave it to me I saw the label.

Alice was wearing a pink tank top with Maid of Honor written in black on it and a black Juicy jacket. Rosalie was wearing the same except hers said Bridesmaid instead of Maid of Honor.

I have to say Alice planned this really well. She put a blindfold on me and somehow got us to get on the plane before they started boarding so I didn't know where we were going. The thing she planned really well was that I was so tired. So, once I sat in my seat, which was in first class, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until we were the only ones left on the plane. Alice really didn't want me to know where we going.

When I got out of the plane I realized that we in Las Vegas. "Alice! Why did you bring me here?! I can't do anything here! I'm not old enough!" I yelled.

"Quiet down. I made you a fake ID. You can get in wherever you want. As can we." She said motioning to herself and Rosalie.

I knew there was no point in complaining so I said, "Ok, where to next?"

"That's the spirit!" Alice squeaked. "Next we are going to the hotel for a small gift giving."

"Yay!" I said unenthusiastically.

Once we got to the hotel it was about lunch time. So, we sat down at a table and I ordered some food. I only ordered a small salad, because I wasn't very hungry. That's when Alice and Rosalie pulled out 4 gift bags. One had a cheetah print with a hot pink boa across the top. The other one was a royal purple. The next one was in the shape of a black corset with light pink ribbon. And the final one was white.

They gave me the white one first and I reluctantly took the tissue paper out. "Bella, you're going to have to open all these so you might as well do it with a good attitude. Or we'll make you open the other 4 we brought as well." Alice told me.

I obliged and stuck my hand in the white bag. I pulled out a garter. "Every bride needs one." Rosalie smiled. I have to say it was beautiful. It was white with lace and a bow and in the middle of the bow was a small diamond.

Rosalie gave me the purple one next. "This one's from Esme. All the others are from us." I figured this one couldn't be too bad. So, I took out the garment and it was very tasteful. It was a champagne color silk gown that fell just above my knees. It also came with a matching robe.

"Then, if you ever want to spice things up." Rosalie said winking and she handed me the corset bag.

"I don't know if I want to open this or not." I told them. When I saw Alice I immediately took out the tissue paper. This was also champagne. I guess so it would match the robe. It was out there, but not what I thought it would be. It was a ribbon bustier with black ribbon and black stockings.

Next came the final bag. The one I was most scared of. Or at least I started to become scared of when Alice said, "This is your Bachelorette Party goodie bag."

I pulled out the pink tissue and then pulled out the first item. It was the classic Bachelorette gift: edible underwear for him and her. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand in for the next "goodie". The next thing was a leather whip followed by strip poker playing cards and a stay out door knob sign that said _stay out! no matter what you hear! newlyweds! _Then came out The Practical Striptease Book. And to top it off a game called Discover Your Lover.

"Wait, there's more!" Alice said excitedly.

"Oh no. What else could follow this humiliation?" I groaned.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't see it now, but throughout the trip, you'll find some…um…naughty gifts." **(A/N: I won't mention these "naughty" gifts or I would have to change my rating from T to M)**

"Oh, great." I said and rolled my eyes. When the waiter came back with my food he saw everything that was on the table and looked between me and Alice and Rosalie. As he walked away he mouthed to Rosalie "call me". She simply gave a disgusted face.

"Now, it's time to do some sightseeing." Alice told me.

"Alice, what is there to do in Vegas besides gamble?" I asked puzzled.

"Plenty. Today we are going to shopping! Then we are going to go gambling! Tomorrow we'll do some real sightseeing and go see a show. Then, we have a surprise for you. The next day we leave!"

"Well, this sure is a long Bachelorette party." I commented.

Alice looked upset, but soon got more perky when Rosalie said we could go to Caesar's Palace first for shopping.

The day was filled with shopping and the night was filled with gambling. I lost almost everything. Alice won almost everything, but only because she saw the outcome. Rosalie won everything too, but only because she charmed the guys she was playing with and they didn't pay any attention to what they were doing. Alice made we wear a garter around my arm that was black lace with a pink heart that had horns sticking out of the top. It read _Bachelorette Outta Control._

"Just wait 'til you see what I have planned for you to wear tomorrow." I shivered. Alice had already made me wear a really short skirt with my tank top. I felt like I was wearing nothing. She also had put a white veil on top of my head.

By the end of the night, I was so tired I didn't even bother changing by the time we got back to the room.

Before I knew it, it was morning. Alice woke me up and told me to hurry up and take a quick shower. I did and when I got out Alice was waiting with a towel to dry me. She dried me and my hair very fast. I was soon wearing a pony tail with a white baseball cap that read bachelorette and another tank top. This time it was pink with black lettering, though, and jeans. Alice and Rosalie were wearing Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid tank tops again except they were white with black lettering.

Today, we went sightseeing just like Alice promised. We went to Madam Toussads and spent the whole day there because we went after lunch. We came back to the hotel and Alice told me to put a tight black sleeveless dress. "Alice, there is no way I'm wearing this!"

"C'mon you have to. We're going to be late for Siegfried and Roy!" After much arguing I finally agreed and we practically ran over to the theatre. Alice took off my hat and replaced it with a tiara that read bachelorette.

We barely made it on time, but it was worth it. After the show Alice pulled a pink Bachelorette sash out of her tiny purse. "Alice, there is no way I'm wearing that."

"I told you, but yes you are." Alice said it was on me before I could protest anymore.

We started walking down the street and I wondered, "Are we going somewhere or just walking?"

"We're going somewhere. Somewhere you'll love!!" Rosalie told me. We walked behind a couple alleys.

"Ok, c'mon guys. Seriously, this is really dangerous." I told them, but instantly regretted it.

"Did you get hit on the head or something when we weren't watching?" Alice asked. "Ok, we're here."

"Alice, there's nothing here. It's just two steel doors, but nothing for tourists."

"Oh, there's something here. You just have to know what to do." Alice knocked a certain knock sequence and a big buff guy opened the door.

"ID ladies." He said in a deep voice. We each gave him our IDs and he approved. "C'mon in."

When I walked in I realized what this was and immediately tried to get out, but Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arms. "Guys this is a strip club! I don't want to be here! Edward will be furious!"

"Oh, please. Jasper and Emmett are doing the same thing." Rosalie said. I felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Besides, Edward's not going to find out!" Alice eyed me. "Is he? Because we're certainly not going to tell him. Are you?" I shook my head scared of Alice.

Alice walked over to the bar, "Give me the strongest thing you've got." The bartender gave her a martini glass with some clear liquid and 2 olives. "Here you go, Bella. Drink up." She handed it to me and I reluctantly took it. "Go on! You'll enjoy this much more if you have a few."

I took a small sip. It burned my tongue, but still I loved the sensation and gulped the rest of it down. "Easy there, Bella." Rosalie told me.

"Keep 'em coming!" I told the bartender as we sat down at a table front and center. Soon, the bartender brought us over 3 of whatever it was I was having.

I drank them all in no more than 15 minutes. She brought some over and the same thing happened. I couldn't really tell, but I think Alice told her stop and replace it with water. I'm not sure if she did though, because it felt the same. "You guys. This is so much fun! I can't believe I didn't want to be here in the first place!"

The first guy that came out was dressed as a firefighter. "Woo!! C'mon baby! Show us what you got!" I said and threw a bunch quarters out on the stage. He obliged and took off his jacket to reveal rock hard abs and arms. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" I yelled. My mind was saying _what are you doing Bella?_ but my mouth just kept going.

"Oooh, yeah. Take it off baby!" I screamed at him. He then took off his pants and he was wearing nothing other than a speedo. "Ow, Ow, OWWWW! Woooh!" I screamed even louder. _He's carrying a nice package_, I thought. That's when I felt arms tugging me. "Wha?? Tim to guh alreaday? I's jus gettin' in tu it." I slurred all my words.

"I know that's what worries me. I still want that Porsche you know." Alice reprimanded me.

"suh, rossssssssieeeeeee an I ca' stayyyya, whi' yuh guh back tuh da otel." Every time I spoke my words got worse.

The last thing I remember was begging them to let me stay and I think I cried at one point, but I woke up with a splitting headache. Luckily, Alice had bought me some sunglasses and pain killers. I slept again on the plane. It didn't seem short enough though.

I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Edward. I hoped Alice had already come up with something. She had. She told Edward that I got a little carried away with the drinking while we were gambling. I was surprised Edward took it. I guess that would always remain to be our little secret.

It was the day of the wedding and everything was going as planned or so Alice said. I loved my dress. Alice did a great job designing it. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme's dresses looked stunning as well. I hadn't actually seen anything of my wedding where the ceremony was or anything. All I've seen is the inside of a blindfold and my dressing room, which was extravagant. I can only imagine what the outside must look like.

I had a feeling that it was an outdoor wedding, because the dressing room was a big white tent with a canopy ceiling. I also knew that it was an evening wedding so Alice must have coordinated it around a sunset.

My strapless dress was gorgeous. I didn't know what the wedding dresses looked like back in the early 1900s, but I had a feeling this dress was modeled around that. It had all types of fabric: silk, lace, etc. I didn't even know all of them. Although, it wasn't heavy at all. It was very form fitting, but started to let out at the knees. It had rhinestones (or at least I hoped they were rhinestones) and it was beaded. It was very beautiful. It also had beaded lace come up from the bodice over my shoulders and down to my elbows. The dress was magnificent.

The bridesmaids dresses were just as beautiful. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind seeing me in one of them, because they were the blue he loved on me. As if reading my mind Alice said, "I had one made for you too." They were a dark blue with satin material. A halter dress that was also form fitting and gathered at the waist with a brooch. I loved them they were gorgeous.

I heard music playing and I knew it was time. Rosalie walked out first and she was joined by Emmett who took her arm in his. I couldn't see the altar yet though. Then, Alice went and she was joined by Jasper in the same fashion. I was surprised Esme went last, because usually the spot before the bride was reserved for the maid of honor. I would have chosen Alice, but Esme is great too. I then heard the ballad that was reserved for the bride. I walked out to the same place and was met by Charlie.

His eyes started to water, "You look beautiful honey." I smiled and blushed. He took my arm and started to walk me down the aisle. I savored the moment by looking at how few people were invited. They were sitting in white chairs on either side of me. At the end of the aisle was a gazebo type thing. It had white roses wrapped around it. I knew why Esme was last, because Carlisle was the minister or he was taking his place. There were so few people for such an extravagant setting. It was Tanya and her family. Renee and Phil, Charlie, and Angela and Ben were all that were there. I assumed Alice didn't invite Mike and Jessica.

I knew Edward liked the wedding, because it seemed to be very traditional. The setting and everything was gorgeous. Especially, all the beautiful flowers.

I saved the best moment for last. I finally looked up at my sweetheart. He was in a black tux with a black vest and a black bow tie. He looked amazing. He smiled his crooked smile for me and I went weak at the knees once again. Charlie had to grab onto my elbow so I wouldn't fall. Edward then chuckled and I heard his musical laughter. Edward was too gorgeous for words. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It was bliss.

At that moment, I felt what I felt back when he had proposed to me in Tivoli. I felt peace and harmony. I knew that no matter what happened to me or him or anyone else we knew as long as we were together we would always be happy.

Charlie gave me to Edward and he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. At that moment, I knew that we would never be apart again.

When it came time for the vows, Edward went first. "Bella, there was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make our two existences one existence. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever." Then he whispered so low that only I could hear. "I love you."

Then it was my turn. I wasn't sure if I would be able to speak after such a touching speech, but somehow I did. "Edward, I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our existences and find ourselves anew each day."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Carlisle announced.

Edward took me in his arms and gave me the most passionate kiss of them all.


End file.
